Goku: The Dark World
by Ahsoka4
Summary: When Bulma gets curse with a powerful entity known as the Philosopher Stone, Goku must protect her from the evil Zamasu, a former Supreme Kai, who returns to exact his revenge and finish what he started, using the Stone to purge all life from the universe.


**Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the Marvel film, "Thor: The Dark World" as it is the property of film director, Alan Taylor, Marvel Comics as well as the Disney Corporation. I also do not own "Dragon Ball" as well as it is the property of Akira Toriyama and any anime characters mentioned in this story, I do not own as well since they are the property of the writers and editors who helped create these unique characters.**

**Notice: For those of you who do not know yet, I plan on creating this Anime Universe, which I am basing of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I've published two two stories so far titled, "Fullmetal Alchemist: Birth of a Hero" and "Shonen Force: Endgame" if you are all interested. I hope you will take an interest in these stories and looking forward to hearing your reviews.**

* * *

The Cast:

Goku (Dragon Ball Z) as Thor

Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) as Jane Foster

Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) as Loki

Beerus (Dragon Ball Super) as Odin

Zamasu (Dragon Ball Z) as Malekith

Videl (Dragon Ball Z) as Darcy Lewis

Dr. Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) as Erik Selvig

Oren & Kamin (Dragon Ball Super) as Algrim

Oolong (Dragon Ball Z) as Ian Boothby

Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) as Heimdall

Gine (Dragon Ball Super) as Frigga

Kale (Dragon Ball Super) as Sif

Yajirobe (Dragon Ball Z) as Volstagg

Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) as Fandral

Whis (Dragon Ball Super) as The Collector

Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball Z) as Hogun

Hop (Dragon Ball Super) as Carina

* * *

Prologue

Long ago, when the universe was still young and thriving, a set of beings known as the Gods of Destructions and the Supreme Kai's appeared. They appeared at a time when the universe began to plunge into chaos. It was the duty of the Supreme Kai's to protect life in each universe while it was the duty of the God's of Destructions, the Destroyers, to destroy those who threaten that balance.

Thanks to the efforts of the Destroyers and Supreme Kai's, all the 12 universes have known nothing but everlasting peace. However, that peace was soon disrupted when a rogue Kai in training by the name of Zamasu went rogue.

Despite the world knowing peace, Zamasu began to see the ugly side of life forms who still committed evil. While the universe wasn't perfect, Zamasu was told to let things be as there is not much they can do, unless it deals with a major threat.

Finding the Supreme Kai's weak and useless to deal with those who commit small evil, Zamasu, in his own twisted mind, thought the best way to rid the universe of such evil was to purge it.

Turning against his own fellow Kai's, Zamasu went across the universe to obtain power to challenge the Destroyers and the Kai's. He manage to find that ultimate power he was looking for when he arrived on Earth and uncovered what was only considered myth and fairy tail to the humans, an ancient power known as the Philosopher Stone.

When on possesses the Philosopher Stone, he can obtain more power by taking and sacrificing the lives of many life-forms. And that is exactly what Zamasu just did. He began across the universe purging and stealing the souls of other life-forms, preserving them in the Philosopher Stone. With every life he took, he grew more and more powerful.

Knowing he will destroy all life in the universe, the Destroyers and the Kai's assembled their greatest fighters, waging war against Zamasu. The fight lasted 3 days. None of the Destroyers and the Supreme Kai's were no match for Zamasu, all except one… Lord Beerus.

Beerus was the greatest of them all out of all the Destroyers and fought Zamasu head on. Despite possessing the power of the Philosopher Stone, Zamasu proved no match for Beerus. Overwhelemed by Beerus' power, Zamasu was defeated and Beerus ripped the Philsopher Stone from his grasp.

Though death seemed like a fitting punishment for Zamasu for his heinous crimes, Beerus came up with a much worse punishment. What Beerus did was strip Zamasu of his power, leaving him nothing but a powerless mortal being.

After that, Zamasu was sentenced by the his fellow Supreme Kai's to be banished to the planet, Tenebris, a world of infinite darkness where he would remain there for the rest of his life.

As for the Philosopher Stone, despite his own power, Beerus saw he could do nothing to destroy it, for it was a stone of raw infinite power. No other being had the power to destroy it. But seeing the terrible powers it displayed by taking lives, Beerus decided to send it back to Earth and hide it beneath where it would remain undiscovered for centuries. And for that long, it remained unfound… that is until now…


End file.
